Stay
by Kylelover101
Summary: Stan wants Kyle to Stay. Kyle wants whats best for him and his family.Stan, changes Kyle's mind...fast.


**:) Hi! I felt like writing something that envolved smex again...well hope u like...**

**Pircing: style.**

**Song: Stay, by sugarland!**

Stan's P.O.V

He's gone...

He wont come back anymore not even for a videogame match, a sleepover, or to talk. He said the truth, I got mad, and when I would apologize, he was supposed to accept it and we would go back to the way things were...

**Ive been sitting here staring at the clock on the wall  
And I've been waitin' here prayin', praying she wont call  
It's just another call from home you'll get it and be gone  
and I'll be cryin' **

But she found out about us, Shelia. Kyle's bitch for a mom. She wouldn't let me talk to Kyle, she wouldn't let me see him, she wouldn't let me go neer ten feet from him. Kyle was her baby, and Kyle wanted her to know about us. I wasn't so sure, but Kyle was indeed a strong person, around his family, around others, he's shy and needs to get to know them more.

**I'll be begging you baby, beg you not to leave  
but I'll be left here waitin' with my heart on my sleeve  
**

I don't know when I'll see Kyle.

**Oh, for the next time you'll be here, seems like a **  
**million years and I think I'm dying **  
**what do I have to do, to make you see**  
**she can't love you like... **

she doesn't love him, Shelia says she loves Kyle with her heart, but she's lying! she wont let Kyle go to any parties, that aren't hosted by Jews, She wont let him go on field trips, because she believes Learning about life should be at school, and not anywhere else.

**Why don't you Stay?  
I'm down on my knees I'm so tired of  
being lonley...don't I give you what you need? **

I love Kyle, I wanted him to stay and live with me. So we could be together. but...

**When she calls you to go, there is one thig you should know,  
we don't have to live this way...  
Baby why don't you Stay?**

he told me, That he wouldn't leave me...He told me that I'll forever hold him! He told me, that in my heart, is where he will stay! Fore ever, and Ever! and He told me, the only bed for rest he will will lay in is mine! He said the only shoulder he will cry on is mine!

**You keep tellin' me baby, there will come a time  
that you will leave her arms and forever be in mine  
but I don't think thats the truth and I don't like being used..  
and I'm tired of waiting!**

I think everyone...should have love. But my love is not allowed to love back

**It's too much pain to have to bear,**  
**to love a man you have to share! **

He told me he would Stay!

**Why don't you Stay?  
I'm down on my knees I'm so tired of  
being lonley...don't I give you what you need? **

He told me we would never be apart! He told so many promises to my heart!  
I'll take care of him when he's sick, I'll die when he dies! I'll cry when Kyle cries!

I looked out the window, at all the rain. I looked at the happy gloom.

**When she calls you to go, there is one thig you should know,  
we don't have to live this way...  
Baby why don't you Stay?**

**I can't take it any longer but my will is getting stronger**  
**and I think I know what I have to do I can't waist another minute**

I stood up.

I called him...

"Hello?" he answered.  
"Hi..." I said.  
"Stan?" I could almost see him smile at the other end.  
"KYLE! Is that Stan Marsh?"

He hung up...

**After all I've put in it **  
**I've givin' you my best why does she get the best**  
**from you? **

I don't care what she says, I went over there, the rain was pouring...harder, and harder, almost to stop me. My wet black hair, now soaked. My brown soft leather jacket, ruriened, but I don't care, Kyle's heart, is in jepordy.

"Kyle!" I opened the door, there he was, sitting on the couch, his mother scoulding at him.  
I looked at the pissed off red haired-three headed-bitch. "Kyle, please, Stay..." I asked.  
"Stay...with me..."  
Kyle stood up.

"KYLE!" his mother yelled. "If you go near him, I'll make sure you-"  
"I' don't care..." he said.

**so the next time you find...  
youll leave her bed, for mine...**

He wrapped him arms around my kneck. "I'll Stay..." he said.

**why don't you Stay?  
I''m up off my knees? I'm so tired of being  
lonely...you cazn give me what I need When she begs you not to go...**

"KYle! don't you dare leave this house!"

**there is one thing you should know, I don't have to live this way...**

"I'll stay, stan, I'll stay..."

I carried my lover out of the house, bridal style. I kissed him, and the rain stopped, the sun was shineing. And that was the end of our sadness. We were finally together. who cares if KYle was later disowned, We didn't. Kyle, finally go to stay...

**Baby, why don't you Stay?...**

**The End**

**Wow! That was cool...**

**Kylelover101 (hannahmariesmith46)**


End file.
